Table tennis tables are known for recreation or competition. Due to their inherent size, it is impractical and/or unwieldy to ship them fully assembled. To accommodate smaller shipping sizes, the prior tables are typically unassembled. Further, assembly can take a number of hours and can require at least two people. Moreover, often a large number of parts are involved in table assembly. In many cases, parts such as bolts and nuts are missing or lost and customers cannot assemble a table and generally become frustrated. To assemble the table also requires a number of tools, some of which may not be available in the average household.
Alternately, some manufacturers ship fully or partially assembled tables to customers requiring substantially larger packaging and higher shipping costs. Large assembled units are difficult to deliver to dwellings with a recreation room in the basement or off an indirect hallway. At times, it is necessary to disassemble the table to take it to the place of intended use.
A table package which includes two one-piece table halves, requires a certain size which is difficult to ship to a retail location, which is difficult to display at a retail location, and which is difficult for a consumer to take home from a store. However, if a two-piece table half is used, i.e. table quarters, it is necessary to assemble them to form a table half. This typically forms a seam where the table sections are joined. In forming a seam, it is preferable to maintain an even playing surface and to not interfere with the visual impact of the playing surface.
An improved table tennis table assembly is desired.